


Lucky Us

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You convince Daryl to go to a Valentine's Day gathering for the communities and he surprises you.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Kudos: 31





	Lucky Us

**Author's Note:**

> For a Valentine's bingo card square - holding hands while walking

There was going to be a gathering for Valentine’s Day. A picnic for the communities to get together and celebrate their loved ones. You convinced Daryl to go by reminding him the communities needed to see their leaders together.

He mostly just grumbled _not a leader_ when he thought you couldn’t hear him. All it took was the arch of your brow over your shoulder and Daryl just sighed and dropped his shoulders.

“Yeah, a’ight.”

“It’ll be fun Daryl.”

“Fun. Hmmmph.”

With a fond shake of your head, you turned to the dresser to pull out the short little cotton knit sundress you’d been saving for something like this. When you turned back around after changing you found him lingering in the doorway with a look on his face you’d never seen before.

“What’s wrong?”

It was his turn to shake his head before holding his hand out to you. Something he’d never done in all the time you’d been together unless he was helping you off the ground. How many years had it been since the dead started walking?

“Nothin’s wrong, sunshine. Jus’ thinkin’ ‘bout what a lucky man I am.”

You took his hand and pulled it around your waist as you leaned into his chest. “Wow, I must be really special to get all those words strung together.”

His chest rumbled against yours as he leaned down to meet your upturned lips then pulled you along beside him down the stairs and out the front door of your house. When the two of you made it to the path leading to the common area, he laced your fingers together and pulled you close to his side.

The low light of dusk and the fireflies just coming out paired with your taciturn boyfriend holding your hand made you feel like the luckiest woman in the world. And the best part was Daryl didn’t let your hand go all night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
